Eiri and the Fairy
by lady laurannia
Summary: Strange little oneshot..Eiri is trying to meet a deadline and starts seeing..a fairy? What the...Just read it! :


A/N: I'm back with another random oneshot..Ok so the idea for this one came from me reading a book about fairy's..its a really long book and its werid and trippy...anyhoot, the main fairy in the book is really annoying and snippy. I just thought it would be funny to have Eiri start seeing a fairy..yea I have issues... :)

**Eiri and the Fairy**

He wasn't going crazy..or was he? Eiri was seriously beginning to think he was going nuts. For the past few nights, as he was trying to write, he had been hearing odd noises. A giggle, whispering, and the sound of very small wings...

"Would leave me alone! Who ever the hell you are!" Eiri growled to seemingly nothing.

A soft giggle came from somewhere near his laptop, and as Eiri stared around, a small figure appeared. He bent down to examine the creature..It looked like a really tiny girl, but she had...wings?

"Ok, I need sleep..or coffee, or both." Eiri mumbled. The creature giggled.

She stood up and sighed. "You're not going crazy. But I must say, you really do need to get a move on with your novel..By now you shouldn't have to pull all-nighters." Eiri blinked, sure he was dreaming or hallucinating.

"Who the hell are you? You look a fairy..." Eiri's voice trailed off. 'This is crazy. Fairies don't exsist..unless your named Shuichi.' He thought with a shake of his head.

"Wow aren't you a smart one Eiri. Of course I'm a fairy! Names Diamond Silvery Skylace! Pleased to met you."

Eiri just sat there, shaking his head. "I'm going crazy. I have to be. There are no such things as FAIRIES! Not ones that are two inches tall and have wings at least! This is not happening!"

Diamond just laughed. "Yes it is! You're so funny. I've been watching you for a long time. I like you! Your fun. Can I stay and watch you? I just love what you write." The fairy explained.

"Yea sure whatever..want to help, little miss fairy girl? If you're so damned smart.."

"Sure! I'd love to help! In fact.." She giggled. "I have helped you before..." She plopped down on Eiri's shoulder and gave him adivce and tips for his novel..

Surprisingly, she was actually very helpeful and Eiri was on a roll.

"Yea ok sure..that sounds good..How do you know all this?"

Diamond shrugged. "I don't know..I just like watching mortals..and I like the stuff you write. We don't have many books in Faire.."

"Oh, well...Now what?" Eiri asked. From the doorway, Shuichi burst out laughing.

"Um Yuki? Who are you talking to? Your computer?"

Eiri jumped, he hadn't heard Shuichi come in at all. "No I'm not talking to my computer baka, I'm tallking to the fairy sitting on my shoulder. Are you that stupid? Shu, say hello to Diamond Slivery Skylace." He turned towards the fairy, who was still sitting there. Shuichi just stared, looking a bit freaked out.

"Yuki, are you okay? How long have you been awake? I think you need sleep.."

Eiri frowned, while Diamond laughed. "Yea..maybe your right..." And without another word, he went off to the bedroom, Shuichi following, hoping his lover was not going insane...

Eiri didn't want to think that Diamond had been real, that fairies were real...Unfortunatly for him, Diamond the fairy returned, everytime he had writers block, or had been up for a day or more trying to make a deadline. He even say and heard her when he wasn't writing..Rather than be annoyed, Eiri took it has some kind of bizarre sign that he was good enough to have a fairy who wrote books..he really didn't know what to think, but as she helped him make best-sellers, he really did not mind..too much...

And as for Shuichi, whenever he saw his Yuki talking to his "fairy" friend, he assumed it was Yuki's way of finishing his books..either that, or he really was insane...

The End!

A/N: Um please don't kill me! This is like the dumbest thing i've written...but I felt the urge to post it anyways..mainly to see the reaction...But who knows, maybe fairies are real... And if you are wondering about the fairy name, its mine from some website...PEACE!


End file.
